Absolute Zero Tolerance
by blackopalz21
Summary: Aomine has to endure her so-not-but-might-as-well-be-boyfriend, Kise, use every single romantic cliché in the book to win her over. She won't be swayed that easily… Or so she thinks. Fem!Aomine x Kise


'_There is a red rose in my desk.'_

Aomine picked it up gingerly, examining the flower. The petals were soft, and the stem was thorn free. Whoever bought it must have paid quite a bit. _'It looks expensive.'_

The girl tossed it to the floor, not giving it a second thought. A few gasps were heard around the classroom.

"You could at least have the decency to put it in your shoe locker." Another girl called out, whacking the blue-haired girl upside the head with a book.

"Oh, it's only Satsuki," Aomine stated as she rubbed the back of her head in pain.

Another whack. "What do you mean, 'only Satsuki,' Dai-chan?" She replied while placing a hand on her hip. "And what did you think you were doing with that rose?"

Aomine blinked at her childhood friend. "I tossed it."

The pink-haired girl sighed. "Who was it from, Dai-chan?"

The tanned girl put a hand up to her chin in thought. "I don't know,"

Whack. This time the pink-haired girl used more force, causing Aomine to yelp in pain.

"Wrong answer," she said, emitting a dark aura. "Do you really want to screw around with me, Dai-chan?"

Aomine paled in fear. "Okay, okay, it was from Kise." She admitted, holding her hands up as a shield. Satsuki nodded and put the book down.

"And if it's from Kise-kun, it's apparently perfectly okay to throw it away?" She asked suspiciously, already predicting what her best friend's response would be. Aomine tilted her head in confusion at the question.

"Yeah,"

...

Whack. Whack. Whack.

"Ow, stop hitting me, Satsuki!"

* * *

The blue-haired girl made a stop by her shoe locker to drop the rose in there after homeroom. It was only because Momoi wouldn't _stop_ hitting her until she agreed to at least put it in her locker after class.

When opening the said locker, this time, Aomine found a letter laying there. She looked around the halls to make sure no one was around her. Once she felt safe, she carefully ripped open the letter and pulled out the contents.

Inside the envelope were a letter, of course, and a photograph. Aomine decided to read the letter first.

_Even if you tossed the rose I left in your desk, I still love you._

_-Kise Ryouta_

The girl sighed and swapped the letter with the photo. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the picture.

It was a picture of Kise and Aomine herself, posing for the camera the day Kise made it into first-string. Kise was wearing the basketball uniform, holding a basketball while standing next to Aomine. They both were wearing huge grins on their faces.

Aomine smiled in spite of herself. She didn't know Kise had this photo in his possession. She carefully tucked the photo away in her bag, a warm fuzziness filling her heart.

...she was never going to tell Kise about this.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Kise suddenly grabbed her without warning and dragged her through the hallways. Of course, Aomine wasn't the type of girl to come quietly, and so she shouted all kinds of obscenities at the blonde boy without pausing for leeway. Consequently, this caused a scene in the halls, but that would be discussed now. Right now, Kise was busy dragging a very foul-mouthed Aomine downs the halls and up the stairs.

Kise doesn't even make it half way through his travelling when Aomine manages to swing her free hand at him, punching him. Of course, she didn't aim for his face. She wanted to.

Kise held his side in pain as he crouched down to the floor. He looked up at Aomine with tear-pricked eyes. "Did you have to punch me, Aominecchi?"

The blue-haired girl glared down at him, not saying a word. Kise stood up from his crouching, and leaned against the nearby wall.

"You're so upset that you won't speak to me?" He asked carefully, trying not to anger her further. Aomine nodded and crossed her arms with a scowl. Kise sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry…"

No response. Kise looked at her with an apologetic expression. "I'm really sorry, Aominecchi."

Aomine kept her glare and her scowl intact. Inside, she was being broken down, brick by brick. She honestly could not stand it when Kise made that face. Staring at that face suppressed her anger. She sighed.

"I forgive you," she muttered, sighing again.

Kise grinned at her, overjoyed at her response. Aomine chuckled at this. _I can't ever stay mad at this guy._

Aomine's thoughts came to a jarring halt when she feels herself being lifted upright. She screamed before she felt herself being carried by strong arms.

"Since Aominecchi didn't like me dragging you, I'll just carry you instead!"

'_...wait, what.'_

Aomine found herself looking up at Kise, who grinned like an idiot at her. She clutched his sweater as Kise started to run down the halls. The screaming of loud obscenities began again. Kuroko and Momoi, who were both watching the scene, felt the need to hold their heads and sigh simultaneously.

* * *

Aomine walked home slowly, her legs feeling like weights as she tried to drag herself home. She had sprinted out of the classroom, trying to avoiding running into that _stupid idiotic blonde model that couldn't get enough of annoying the hell out of her._

Next time Aomine saw Kise's face, she was going to beat the shit out of him.

The girl trudged along the path home, enjoying the peace and quiet of the afternoon. Ever since that incident, she hadn't been getting any sort of peace, thanks to the blonde basketball player.

Yes, ever since Kise confessed to her, he's been bothering her ever since. Promising things like, "_I'll definitely make Aominecchi fall in love with me!"_ when the girl didn't really reciprocate his feelings.

_Well, even that was a misunderstanding of itself._ Aomine thought as she walked. She did like him; she just didn't want to admit it to Kise. Because she knew once she would reciprocate his feelings, he would want to date her. And that would make everything troublesome.

'_Who the hell came up the rule that, once you confess to someone and if they like you back, you MUST date them?' _She thought with a growl. '_It's not like it would always work out.'_

Aomine figured that she wouldn't want to be greedy with Kise. After all, even if they did date, it wouldn't change the current relationship between them now. Kise would still be popular, would still spent time playing basketball, and Aomine would still play one-on-one with him after practice even though she wasn't on the basketball team. Dating wouldn't make a difference.

Aomine stopped in the middle of the path. She growled with tousling her hair. "What the hell am I thinking about such depressing things for?!"

She didn't notice Kise appear behind her. "What depressing things are you thinking about?"

Aomine yelped in surprise, shocked at his sudden materialization. The girl swung her bag at him in the stomach with force, making him hold his stomach in pain.

"Why do keep hitting me?" he groaned, clutching his shirt.

"Because you keep doing stuff I hate," she retorted heatedly. "And just where the hell did you come from?"

Kise stood up straighter, already recovered from the hit. "Never mind that, Aominecchi," he grabbed her hand. "Let's walk home together!"

Aomine yanked her hand back. "Hell no,"

Kise reached for her hand again. "Please, Aominecchi—"

Aomine broke into a sprint, running as far away as she could. Kise stood in the path, looking surprised and disappointed. Kuroko walked up to him and patted his arm.

"It's alright, Kise-kun," he comforted. "But I do believe you were being quiet annoying there to Aomine-san."

"So mean, Kurokocchi!"

* * *

"_Dai-chan, running away from him is a bit too much, don't you think?"_

"Nope," she replied, "it's perfectly fine considering it's Kise."

"_Dai-chan," _

Aomine sat up on her bed. "Satsuki, if a guy you didn't like was pestering you over and over, wouldn't you get sick of it?"

"_But Dai-chan, you like him."_

Aomine stopped. She bit her lip in frustration. "That has nothing to do with what I asked."

"_Dai-chan, you need to stop denying it."_

"I'm trying to save the friendship we have until we graduate!" She retorted, feeling angrier by the second. "I can't just ruin it like that because of an impulse."

"_It's not an impulse, it's an emotion." _Momoi said. _"And you know that it won't go away."_

"Satsuki, you don't understand at all. I—"

Aomine stopped mid-sentence. She heard rapid thuds on her window, almost like someone was…

"_Dai-chan?"_

The blue-haired girl got up from her bed. "I'll call you later,"

"_Wait, Dai-chan—"_

Aomine ended the call and shoved the device in her pocket. She pushed the curtains to her window aside and saw Kise standing outside her house, hands full of small pebbles. He grinned at her, dropping the pebbles to the ground.

The girl opened her window. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kise grinned. "Come with me for a minute,"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really,"

She sighed. "Then I'm not going."

The boy raised his eyebrow at her. "Alright, fine. Should I go get my guitar and sing for you now?"

"I'll be down in a minute."

True to her word, Aomine did get ready in a minute. She had enough time to throw on a hoodie and sweatpants to replace her shorts and tank top she was wearing. She tied her already short hair into a low messy ponytail before walking outside. Kise was leaning against her gate with a smile on his face.

"Shall we go?" he asked, holding out his hand for her. Aomine twitched in annoyance.

"I'm not going to hold your hand." She huffed, crossing her arms. Kise only blinked at her in confusion.

He shrugged, pulling his hand back. "Then I can always carry you," he added, "not that I mind."

Aomine scowled at him. "Never again," she hissed.

Kise shrugged again and outstretched his hand towards her. The girl hesitantly took his hand, preparing him to start dragging him again. Instead, nothing happened of that sort. Kise just started to walk normally, to Aomine's surprise.

He led her to a hill overlooking the rest of the town. He walked over to the grassy slope and sat down, tugging the girl's hand and making her sit.

Aomine turned to him, about to ask what he was doing, when he pointed his hand up to the sky. The girl looked up and saw the stars glow brightly. She was stunned by the sight. '_They were never this visible before.' _The blue-haired girl looked over at Kise, who was now sitting very close to her. He was still holding her hand, but she didn't mind at this point. She stared at his face, which seemed to glow even in the dark.

"Aominecchi, look," he pointed again at the sky. A streak of light was barreling across the night sky. "A shooting star,"

Aomine looked up, watching the star. She felt Kise squeeze her hand tightly. "Make a wish," he whispered.

'_I don't need a wish,' _she thought, _'because everything I always wanted is next to me.'_

Kise closed his eyes, still gripping her hand. When he finished making his wish, he looked around the hill with tender eyes.

"Hey, Aominecchi, do you remember?" He looked over at the girl with a smile. "I confessed here to you before."

'_How could I forget?' _She thought with a wry smile. _'It was the first time I was shaken up so much.'_

Kise did confess here, on the same slope, doing the same thing he was doing at the present. If her memory was correct, a shooting star appeared on that night too. And the blonde boy had made his wish aloud, saying, 'I want Aominecchi to like me.'

Of course, Aomine was flustered. She had already harbored a crush on him before that night, but she committed herself to never cross the line of friendship. She didn't want to ruin his smile, and she just wanted him to stay happy like he always was. Momoi would never understand that feeling, of trying to protect the person you like without getting too close to them.

Well, screw that. This time, Aomine was going to go on an impulse.

"Kise," she began, "I—"

"Don't like me, right?" he interrupted, a sad look etched on his face. "I know."

Aomine hit him. "Let me finish, idiot." She took a deep breath. "I like you."

Kise stopped, staring at the girl, looking shocked. They both sat in silence, the only noise being the chirping of the crickets and the crying of the cicadas. Aomine chewed on her lower lip nervously. _'Maybe I shouldn't have, after all.'_

Her thought process shut down when Kise leaned over and hugged her tightly. The blue-haired girl also felt something wet on her shoulder where Kise was burrowing his head.

'_Is he crying?!' _

"Thank you," he mumbled, squeezing her tightly. He pulled back from the embrace and smiled at her.

"I like you too, Aominecchi." He beamed, looking extremely happy. The girl rolled her eyes at him and wiped away his tears with her sleeve.

"Geez," she chuckled, holding his face in her hands. "Stop crying already."

"But, I'm so happy!"

"I know,"

* * *

...

...

'_There's a red rose in my desk. Again.'_

Aomine sighed, picking up the object in question in her hands. "Doesn't he ever get tired of this?" The blue-haired girl chuckled.

"Oh, well."

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know anymore, honestly. This has so much fluff in it, I might choke. **_**  
**_

**Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**-blackopalz21**


End file.
